Flightless Bird
by Maggiepie34
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Carlisle just happen to be on the same plane as it crashes onto a deserted island. They are the only survivers. They have never met. Edward and Carlisle are Vampires, Bella is human.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Flightless Bird.**

**NOTE: Here's the main story on how Bella and Edward got on the same flight, Ahem: Bella, in a hurry to catch her flight to Seattle, Washington, she stupidly bought a ticket to Alaska, so now Edward and Bella just HAPPEN to be on the same plane, going to Forks.  
****I don't know if there's any *deserted islands* around the Washington area, or any hot climate deserted islands for that matter. But that's where **_**Imagination**_** comes in. :D  
****Okay, I'll stop rambling.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT~!~!~!~!~!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1.

**.:EDWARD'S POV:.**

I sighed as I looked out the window on yet again, another plane trip. Carlisle And I were flying back from a medical conference in Alaska, I was getting a little sick of high school and decided to get myself _another_ medical degree.

We were headed back to my family in Forks, Washington. I wasn't a fan of flying, I guess I didn't like being cooped up on a small plane with humans for hours. We could have driven or even ran back home for that matter, but the company that we went to the conference for already paid for plane tickets. And of course, Carlisle being Carlisle, we didn't want to be rude.

Suddenly, the plane started shaking in a strange way, the humans couldn't feel it or they would be panicking, but we could.

Oh great. If there was a plane wreck blood would be spilt.

And of course, me being a vampire, that would not be good.

Carlisle had perfect control, he didn't have any problem with being around human blood and not turning into a monster. That's why I wanted my medical degree, I wanted control. It wouldn't be easy, but I was willing to try.

The plane shook again, this time more harder so the humans could feel it, but it wasn't enough to cause a chaos, just enough to cause small murmurs, mostly everyone thought it was turbulence.

I listened for the pilot's mind.

"_Oh crap, why is this plane shaking so much…Oh no… the engine's out, we're going down…"_

I stopped listening at that point, I knew we were going to crash.

"Carlisle.." I said very quietly so the humans wouldn't hear. "The plane is going down, we are going to crash."

"Oh dear…" He said. We bother knew there was nothing we could do. The humans understood now, there was panic.

I looked around at the soon-to-be-victims. No children, thankfully, there wasn't many people, but enough. If the pilot was smart he'd be trying to land the plane.

It all happened very fast, which was strange for me, be everything I did was fast, but in the next minute, we were on the ground, crashed. We were on a tropical, deserted island, thank goodness it was cloudy, I listened around for any minds thinking. Nothing. I smelt human blood but I was able to control myself. They were all dead.

No. Wait.

"I hear one heartbeat." I told Carlisle.

"Me too." He said. "Help me find whoever it is."

I listened for the fast heartbeat, finally I found it under a heap of plane debris and I saw a hand that still had a pink color to it.

"I think I found…. Her." I said to Carlisle, after noticing it was a girl's hand. Carlisle and I dug her out of the plane remains, but she was unconscious.

"I think she hit her head." I said looking at the blood oozing from a wound on the back of her head.

She was a very pretty girl with long brown hair and very pale skin, she had a handbag wrapped around her arm. When Carlisle took out his flashlight to check her eyes I noticed she had the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Lets take her to a different spot on the beach, I'm sure she wouldn't want to see all these… people when she wakes up." Carlisle said. I nodded and scooped her up carefully and we ran to a open space on the beach. I laid her down carefully, not wanting to injure her head any more then it all ready was. Carlisle had a first aid kit, imagine that, and was already dressing her wounds.

"She will need some food." I remembered.

"Right." He said. "I'll go get her some…. You stay with her to see if she wakes up."

"Okay."

I decided to look through her bag for an I.D or something, I didn't think she would mind… I quickly found her wallet, there wasn't much in there though, fifty dollars, a Starbucks gift card, and finally, her driver's license.

_Isabella Swan. _She was seventeen, I really hoped she didn't have any family on the plane, she was still a minor. Soon Carlisle came back with a bunch of banana's, I mean _a ton!_

"I stole them from a monkey." He said triumphantly.

I chuckled. "Well at least she'll have enough food for a year or two. Her name is Isabella by the way, she's seventeen."

Suddenly, she stirred and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Huh?" She said

"Hello Isabella" Carlisle said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Immediately she clutched her head in pain.

"My head… hurts" She gasped.

"I'm afraid you hit your head pretty hard, do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Um.." She thought for a moment, then she gasped. "The plane crashed!"

"Isabella, did you have any family on the plane?" I asked, praying she said no.

"Bella," She corrected, "And no, I was flying to Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie. I bet he's so worried! Wait… How many people survived?"

"Only us three." Carlisle said sadly.

"Oh wow." She said shocked.

"It gets worse," I said, "We seem to be, on a deserted island."

She stared at me in shock.

Carlisle and I could easily swim our way off this island, but there was a few problems with that. First, Bella was here, and if she found out we could swim all the way, she would find out we were vampires.

Second, We both had no idea where we were. Also people would wonder how we swam all the way off the island.

We would just have to wait.

"Wait a minute…" Bella started, "You guys don't have one scratch, and look at me!"

I stared at Carlisle.

"We were all very lucky Bella, now I think you should get some more sleep, unless you want to eat something.

"Uh, no thanks, do you want me to help you guys put up a shelter or something?" She asked

"No, just sleep Bella." I said quietly as I took off my jacket and rolled it up into a pillow so she could use it.

"Thanks." She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing slowed and she was asleep, now me and Carlisle could make some shelter for her, the speedy vampire way.

We finished it about a half hour so I decided I would try and look for Bella's luggage or any other supply's that may be on the plane before the ocean tide swept all the debris away.

Before I left I stared at Bella's sleeping face.

She was truly _beautiful.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll update soon, I can't promise it will be tomorrow though.  
Review please, they give me inspiration! :D!**

**_Maggie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this is one of those boring filler chapters written in History.. .  
So I felt bad so I'm posting another chapter as your reading this! :P.  
****It's**** less boring. :P.  
Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry to SHOCK YOU ALL but I do not own Twilight! -Gasp!-  
**___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

**'s POV.:**

Well I guess you could say that I'm the luckiest person on a stranded island in the world. Although I'm stuck here, I wouldn't rather be stuck here with any other people in the world.

The plane ride we terrifying. I was sure I was going to die. There wasn't much I could do, just wait.

_~Flashback~_

_When we crashed I was covered in plane rubble and my head throbbed. At first, I thought I was dead, but I was in too much pain for me to be dead._

_I wasn't sure if anyone else was alive but I ripped and dragged my hand through shards of glass and other things until it was out in the open, so someone could see it and find me. My throbbing head was bleeding endlessly now and the last thing I felt was a cold grasp on exposed, bloody hand._

_~End Flashback~_

Soon I woke up, but I couldn't open my eyes quite yet, but I heard people talking.

"I stole them from a monkey." Some man said.

Then I heard another man chuckling, he it sounded like an angel's laugh.

"Well at least she'll have enough food for a year or two. Her name is Isabella by the way, she's seventeen."

What. Someone said my name, so I guess that means it was time to wake up.

"Huh?" I said.

"Hi Isabella, how are you feeling?" A stunning man said. His hair was blond and had a retro look, it was nicely combed back. He had the most amazing topaz eyes, they were warm and inviting. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

But the horrible pain in my head came back ripping me from my train of thought; I grasped my head as a reaction.

"My head… hurts" I choked out. Then I looked over to see the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, even better looking then the guy talking to me. He had disheveled bronze hair and the same amazing topaz eyes, a little darker though. He had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm afraid you hit your head pretty hard, do you remember what happened?" The blond man said.

I had to think for a minute, I was still dazzled by the bronze haired boy, finally I remembered, and I was shocked that I forgot.

I gasped, "The plane crashed!"

"Isabella, did you have any family on the plane?" The bronze haired boy said. Wait, how did he know my name…?

"Bella," I corrected, and I immediately regretted it. "And no, I was flying to Washington to live with my Dad, Charlie." My thoughts raced to Charlie, I bet he thought I was dead! My heart started beating fast. "I bet he's so worried!" Then I thought about any other survivors, maybe it wasn't a bad crash.

"Wait… How many people survived?" I wondered out loud.

They both looked sad.

"Only us three." The blond said.

"Oh wow." I said shocked, with my luck, I would have thought I'd be one of the sufferers.

"It gets worse," the bronze haired boy said, "We seem to be, on a deserted island."

I just stared at him in shock.

I pondered this for a moment, the other two stayed very quiet. Soon I looked at both of them, neither of them had a scratch.

"Wait a minute…" I said, "You guys don't have one scratch, and look at me!"

"We were all very lucky Bella, now I think you should get some more sleep, unless you want to eat something?" The blond said.

I wasn't hungry, not after all this.

"Uh, no thanks, want me to help you guys put up a shelter or something?" I thought I should help, they found food already while I was out.

"No, just sleep Bella." The bronze haired boy said as he took off his jacket and made it into a small pillow for me.

"Thanks" I smiled and blushed.

I smelled the jacket, it smelled breathtaking, I've never smelled anything like it.

Soon I fell asleep, smelling this wonderful jacket.  
___________________________________________________________________________

**_Maggie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
Woo! Two chapter's at once! I'll let you continue.  
**__________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**_**~ Because for some reason I find it easier to write his POV in this story. I seem to write more.**_

Carlisle and I built the shelter fairly quickly using logs and big leaves. I found a lot of usable things on the plane including Bella's luggage.

It was now about 9pm, according to my watch. Bella had been sleeping the whole time and it started to rain so I carefully brought her under the shelter. I wasn't sure if I was falling for a human, but I felt very protective over her. I didn't want her to ever go anywhere on her own, _without me._

I told Carlisle how I was feeling and he said, "Go with your instinct."

Of course then I told him if I did that I would kill her.

He simply smiled and said, "Your heart's instinct."

Carlislewent hunting even though he really didn't need to, probably to give me alone time with Bella, she really didn't even know my name yet. (**A/N My bad, forgot that .)**

Finally, Bella started to stir and she woke up.

She was very confused when she woke up, and it took her awhile to remember where she was.

"Hi" She said plainly, still tired I presumed.

"Good evening, sleeping head." I said laughing.

She laughed too; her laugh was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

"Hey," She said, "You never did tell me your name"

"Oh, I apologize, it's Edward Cullen, and my father's name is Carlisle."

"Edward" She repeated, "I like that name."

That made my unmoving heart jump.

I chucked, "So, why are you moving in with your Father?"

"It's a long, boring story"

"Well seeing that I have nothing better to do…" I smiled.

"Okay…" She paused. "My Mom got remarried, but Phil plays minor league baseball, so he travels a lot and my mom missed him so… I told her I'd move in with my Dad so she can be with him."

"That's very nice of you." I said. "But, what about you?"

She shrugged. "You can't always get what you want."

"Indeed." I said, staring at her.

"Tell me about your family…" She said, breaking the awkward silence, "I mean, Carlisle is so young!!"

I laughed, I got that a lot. "Carlisle is not my real father, he and his wife Esme adopted me a long time ago, along with my sister's Alice and Rosalie, and my brother's Jasper and Emmett.

I continued to tell Bella about my family, the human story anyway.

We were quiet for awhile until she spoke up.

"So… Who are you dating?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant; I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Well…" She pursed her lips, "Alice is dating Jasper, and Rosalie is dating Emmett…" She trailed off with a small pout.

My heart jumped again.

"I'm single."

"Oh." she said biting her lip, trying to hide her smile.

I thought if my heart kept jumping like this I would turn into a human!

We talked for a long time until she fell asleep, then I decided I would go hunting with Carlisle

Only on thing bothered me about this girl.

_I couldn't read her mind!_

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke when it was still a bit dark out. Edward and I spent most of the night talking, and I guess I just fell asleep.

Both Edward and Carlisle weren't there when I woke up, so I decided I would go find there luggage's, because he found mine but couldn't fine his. It was the least I could do; they were both taking very good care of me.

I walked toward the plane wreck, it still smelled of gasoline. There were plane parts and ripped up suitcases in one area, so I looked there first. Most of the suitcases had name tags, so I would find Edward's and Carlisle's easier.

I couldn't seem to find them anywhere! I was about to give up, it was beginning to get light out anyway, but it was still very cloudy. I guessed I've been here about an hour.

I was about to leave when I saw Edward walking through some trees toward me.

"Hi Edwar-"

"Bella!" He snarled, "What are you doing here!?"

"Um…" I said, confused by his rage, and were his eyes black?

"You shouldn't be over here, it dangerous!"

"I was just looking for your suitcase…" I admitted.

Suddenly he was stuck in a trance.

"Bella…" He hissed, "Do not look to your left."

"Why…?" I asked, and stupidly turned my head to see what he was talking about.

How could I not have seen this?

How could I not see a dead body crouched not top of some plane parts, blood everywhere?

My stomach churned and I felt nauseated and lightheaded, I tried to get out of the plane wreckage but I was too dizzy to see straight.

"Bella…?" Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

He was about six feet away from me but he seemed to fly over towards me before I fell. His cold arms grasped me as I fainted.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Why do I make Bella faint so much in my stories? Hm, anyway thanks for reading and remember,  
PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews give me the heart to keep writing this stuff! -and also because I have nothing better to do in history! -coughs-  
SO PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!3**

**_Maggie_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a pillowcase with Edward's face on it! :o  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV.**

Monkeys…. I prefer mountain lions.

Carlisle and I finished hunting when it started to get light out. Carlisle went to get some water from this stream we found for Bella. It was lucky that the sun wasn't out again, but I knew it wouldn't be like this for long. If we didn't get rescued soon, we would have to tell Bella the truth. I didn't want her to be afraid, I don't think I could stand her running away from me, screaming, I loved her too much. Love? Could I really fall in _love_ with a human? No. It would be too dangerous for Bella.

When I got back to our spot on the beach I expected Bella to be there, but she wasn't. At first I thought she needed a 'Human Moment' so I sat under the shelter waiting for her, and waiting.

Finally Carlisle came back smiling holding a coconut filled with water.

"Wasn't Bella back by the stream?" I asked

"No?" Carlisle said, it sounded like a question.

_Then _I was worried.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Check again." I said without answering his question.

I took off dashing towards the plane wreck, vampire speed, not caring if Bella saw me. She needed to be safe.

No. No. _No_! Please don't be over here. Bella shouldn't have to see all the death.

Then I saw her, looking beautiful of course, standing right in the middle of the plane wreckage.

"Hi Edwa-"

"Bella!" I hissed, cutting her off. I wasn't angry at Bella, I was angry at myself. I couldn't keep her safe, even for an hour.

She seemed confused.

"You shouldn't be over here, it's dangerous!" I yelled again, she looked hurt.

"I was just looking for your suitcase…" That killed me.

She was doing this for me! And I just yelled at her. Then I saw a body, just a few inches from her. I didn't know if she saw it yet, probably not.

"Bella! Do not look to your left." I Screamed.

"Why?" She asked looking to her left. I slapped myself in the forehead. _No. _

She saw it, and her face got whiter then mine.

"Bella…" I said, "Are you okay?"

She was either going to be sick, or going to faint, so I ran over to her, not caring if she saw my speed and caught her, right before she fainted.

"She's not waking up Carlisle…" I said angrily.

"Edward, she's been through a lot. Let her mind rest."

"It's been an hour! Where's Alice when you need her?!"

"Relax Edward."

I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_Edward, I think she's waking up."_Carlisle thought.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked again.

"Yeah….why wou-.." She remembered, as she burst into sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Oh great, I've done it, she's afraid of me.

"All those people!" She sobbed. Oh, she wasn't afraid of _me_.

"Bella are you feeling okay? Still lightheaded?" Carlisle asked, in doctor mode.

"I okay." She sniffled.

Bella was still crying a after a few minutes. Should I hug her? I wasn't sure if we were friends enough for that yet.

Carlisle must have noticed what I was wondering.

"_Go hug her, she needs comfort." _Carlisle thought.

"Can't you?" I whispered in a tone so low Bella wouldn't hear.

"_Of course I could."_ He smiled, _"But I want you to."_

I nodded and took a deep unneeded breath, and walked over to her.

I didn't know if she noticed me or not, but I wrapped my arm around her, embracing her in a hug. She jumped a little, from surprise or my cold skin, I didn't know. But she didn't push me away, she settled down a bit but still cried, she cried in my chest, she was very warm.

Soon she fell asleep, but I didn't want to let her go, so I stayed like that all night holding _my_ Bella.

_My Bella, whom I loved.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
**"Awwww." Yeah, I said it too! :P!  
Edward loves Bella!  
Anyways... I plan to have Bella get hurt a lot in this story... Sorry Bella.  
She's not AS klutzy as Bella in Twilight, but pretty close.**

**_Maggie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.  
Okay, thank you to the people that pointed this out to me. Last chapter when I said, "I will probably hurt Bella a lot in this story."  
I lied.  
No, more like _over exaggerated._ I do that a lot.  
Bella will probably only get hurt one or two more times badly. IF not even that badly.  
_This_ is one of those chapters.  
Anyways.... ON TO CHAPPY!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

**Edward's POV.**

I held Bella in my arms all night last night. She awoke sometimes and started sniffling but I hummed a lullaby that I've written on the piano, it was Esme's favorite, and soon she dozed off.

I didn't feel like we should be hiding who we were anymore. But I wanted Bella to find out who we were on her own. If Bella found out on her own, maybe she wouldn't be as scared.

We were blessed with another cloudy day, but it wouldn't last long.

Bella awoke at about 10:30, which was late for her usual time.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked at if she could use a few more hours for sleep. But she was still beautiful; she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, no matter how tired she looked.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her.

She blushed and turned a scarlet red, it was magnificent.

"Fine." She muttered.

"You look like you could sleep more." I noted.

"Oh…" She blushed again. "No, it's okay; I haven't been doing anything around here lately."

Carlisle and I both smiled. We knew that we could do anything three times faster then Bella, but we didn't say it.

"Everything is taken care of, you don't have to worry." I said.

She shrugged, "I know, I just wish someone could rescue us."

"Don't worry about it; we _will_ get off this island." I said.

Bella was going to live with her dad in Forks. My family lived there too. Besides, I knew I could never stay away from Bella. I loved her, I just didn't know if she felt the same way about me. Of course she didn't, and why would I want her to? It would be putting her life in danger, and I would never do that.

Bella winced a little as she got up.

"You okay Bella?" Carlisle asked, seeing the wince.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little though." She said. I felt horrible that my Bella had a headache.

"Probably from fainting, if I could find my medicine bag I could fix it." Carlisle carried that bag around like a girl carried a purse.

"I'm sure we could find it if we looked in the plane." I said to Carlisle. I wanted to get Bella some medicine for her head soon.

Carlisle understood and nodded. I didn't want to leave her but I didn't want her to be in pain, she was wincing more.

"Please. Stay under the shelter." I said, "We'll be right back."

She gasped. "Your going back…there?"

"We'll be fine Bella." I said chuckling; I couldn't help laughing at her worry for me.

She blushed and we took off human speed toward the plane.

**Bella's POV. (And here comes a New Moon moment. Don't freak out people, I don't own that either!)**

I laid back down on the blankets under the shelter. My head was throbbing. Now I wanted to go back to sleep. I tried to sleep but I kept hearing something that sounded like a motor. It got louder and louder until I realized it was an airplane. Duh!

I sprang up forgetting about my headache and looked up at the plane, but it was going away for the island.

"Wait. No!!" I screamed up at the small plane, chasing after it.

I continued to scream at the plane until it was out of view. Only then I realized I was in the ocean. Oh great, I was a terrible swimmer.

I started swimming back to shore but I wasn't getting anywhere. The faster I swam the farther I went from shore.

Rip Tide.

I was caught in a rip tide. I tried to remember was to do, I never went swimming so much because I was a little clumsy. But I remembered what our teacher taught us in forth grade.

Don't panic, swim diagonal. Or was it straight…

Ah, I couldn't remember! And I was panicking!

The rip current was making me very tired, and my headache came back. I was fighting against whether I should keep swimming or just letting the current take me.

But then I remembered _his _face.

Edward's face. I never felt this way about anyway in my whole life.

I didn't know if I loved Edward. But I knew that I couldn't live without him. And with that, I continued to swim.

But, I was losing. Water was pouring into my mouth and I struggled to stay above shore. And soon, I went under.

It all happened so fast. One minute I was plunging underwater, and the next I was on the beach, coughing up gallons of water.

Carlisle and Edward must have saved me… But how? I was so far out.

I hadn't even noticed the sun had come out.

"Bella!" Edward said frantically. "Say something please?!"

I choked out, "Y…Your skin….

* * *

**"Oooooh!!" C'mon, you all said it, I know.  
Next update: Tomorrow or Wednesday, I can't ever be sure! :P.  
I liked this chapter! I hope you did too..  
Also I hate when people say, "You better give me 10 reviews for another chapter!!"  
Don't make me do that? ;) -cough- hint hint. -cough-**

**_Maggie_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer~ Dear SM, WHY CAN'T I BE YOU!?!?  
Dear Bella, WHY CAN'T I BE YOU?!!?!?!??!  
No, I do not own Twilight, or Edward. :'(  
Yay! I got 11 reviews for chapter five! Keep it up, eh? :) I love you! :P.  
On to Chappy!**_

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute I was plunging underwater, and the next I was on the beach, coughing up gallons of water._  
_Carlisle and Edward must have saved me… But how? I was so far out.  
I hadn't even noticed the sun had come out.  
_"_Bella!" Edward said frantically. "Say something please?!"  
__I choked out, "Y…Your skin…"_

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Edward's skin was like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the world. It sparkled in the sunlight. It was like one-thousand little jewels dancing on every inch of his skin. He was shirtless so his whole body sparkled; I looked up at Carlisle for a split second to see that his skin sparkled like Edward's.

I was amazed. I couldn't speak.

"Bella… Please, say something." Edward said desperately.

I couldn't quite find my voice yet.

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

"I…you…"

Finally I found my voice.

"Edward…You're… beautiful…"

Edward's face expression got mad, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean _beautiful_?!" Edward stormed. "This is the skin of a monster!"

"Edward, Bella doesn't know. Don't get angry." Carlisle soothed.

But that just seemed to let off another fuse.

"Speaking of me getting angry, I thought I told you to stay under the shelter. You could have died Bella!" He fumed.

That reminded me of my aching sore throat.

"There was a plane…" I said, but I sounded so scratchy. "But it didn't see me…" One single tear slid down my cheek. I didn't want Edward mad at me.

Horror washed over Edward's face.

"No Bella! Please don't cry! I was just worried about you; I didn't want you to get hurt. Please don't cry." Edward said pulling me into a hug.

I sniffled but hugged back, getting mesmerized by his skin again.

"Why is your skin so… beautif- er… I mean, like that.

Edward sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"I suppose it's time to tell her?" He asked.

Carlisle nodded.

Edward sighed again. "Alright then."

We walked over by the shelter and sat in the sand so the sun still reflected their skin.

"Bella." Edward started, "Carlisle, my family, and I are vampires." He said plainly.

I stared at him confused, I wasn't sure if I believed him or not.

I let out a chuckle, which burned my throat. Carlisle handed me some water.

"You don't believe me." Edward said smirking.

"Um, well. I would have believed a strange skin condition just as much, but you can continue.

Edward and Carlisle both laughed at that, and I blushed.

"I mean it though." Edward said. "Want a demonstration?"

"Uh, sure." I said, confused.

"Alright." Carlisle, race me to that rock and back?" He asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

The rock was about three-hundred yards away, I could hardly see it, but I watched in awe as they both ran to it.

They returned before I could take a second breath. Edward returned first, with the huge rock in his arms, it had to be at least half a ton.

"Believe us now." He asked. I nodded.

With that, he scooped me up and we basically flew towards the top of the tallest tree on the island. The view was magnificent.

I stared at him, sparkling in the sun, and at that moment I knew, vampire or not, I loved him.

After I stared at him for while, I finally had to ask.

"Do you guys like… drink blood and stuff?"

"Yes, we have too, in order to have energy. But we drink animal blood, not humans. But, we do tend to slip up."

A shiver ran down my spine at that.

"Are you afraid?" He asked

I pondered this for a moment. Was I afraid of this beautiful vampire?

I stroked my finger down his sparkling cheek.

"I'm… only afraid of losing you." I said finally.

He seemed angry at the answer at first, then he accepted it.

Carlisle, Edward, and I sat under the shelter for hours just talking about vampires. I learned Edward and Carlisle's story, and how they became vampires. I heard about how Edward could read minds, but not mine, which I smiled about. Alice could see the future, and Jasper could read and change emotions.

It was funny, because as much as I wanted someone to find us this morning, now I wanted to stay on this island with Edward forever.

Edward probably didn't love me. Why would a vampire love a weak human? But I loved him, and I rather die then be away from him.  


* * *

**I'll probably update Thursday, I seem to update this every other day, but I can try for tomorrow.  
I don't pre-write my chapters, but perhaps it would make things easier, hm..  
Anyways, REVEIW! **

**_Maggie_**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is just Edward's POV from Chapter's 5 and 6, but it's cute, and a little sad.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I used a lot of quotes from the Book/Movie in this Chapter.  
I have a snow day tomorrow and no school monday. YAY! :D So more writing. :P!  
Anyways,  
On To Chappy! **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Edward's POV.**

Finally we found Carlisle's first aid kit. When we saw it hidden under a plane part, (it looked like a part of the wing) Carlisle's face lit up like a child in a toy store.

"Aha!" He said happily.

"Yay…" I muttered, "Can we please go back to Bella now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes, you really love her don't you?"

If I was human I would have blushed.

"_Thought so." _Carlisle thought.

"Well, I-" I was cut off by a plane in the distance going the opposite way from us, followed by a splash.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran toward Bella in vampire speed.

When we got back to the beach I looked out into the water and saw the horror. Bella was out there, a least one hundred feet out.

I gasped and I was sure if my heart was beating it would have failed.

"Bella!" I sobbed as I dashed into the water. I saw her go under, but not come up.

Carlisle was right behind me, but I didn't even notice him.

When I reached Bella she was barely breathing, I scooped her out of the water and basically flew on top of the water toward Carlisle, now on shore.

I watched in horror as Carlisle tried to beat the water out of Bella. Tearless sobs were erupting in my throat.

"Please breathe Bella." I whispered to her, while stroking her hair.

As if on cue she gasped for air, which followed choking up gallons of sea water.

"Bella!" My voice cracked as I yelled.

Carlisle let out a relived sigh.

I waited for Bella to be done coughing. Finally she stopped but she still seemed to look aghast.

"Say something please?!" I asked, frantic.

"Y…Your skin…" Bella gasped.

I looked down at my arms hugging Bella protectively.

The sun had come out.

Sure enough, my monstrous skin was sparkling away.

No. _No. _No!!

"_Oh dear…"_Carlisle thought.

"Bella… Please, say something." I said desperately.

She just stared in shock.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"_Give her time, she'll come around."_Carlisle thought. I sent him a frantic glance.

"I…you…" She rambled, I couldn't understand it.

"Edward…You're… beautiful…" She said as she traced her finger along my arm.

What…

_What!!_

"What do you mean _beautiful_?!" I hissed, "This is the skin of a monster!"

"Edward, Bella doesn't know. Don't get angry." Carlisle said aloud, trying to calm me down. But that made me angrier. Why was Bella out in the water anyway, after I specifically told her to stay under the shelter!

"Speaking of me getting angry," I spat "I thought I told you to stay under the shelter! You could have _died _Bella!"

"_Relax!"_Carlisle thought angrily

"There was a plane…" She choked out, in obvious pain

I tear rolled down her cheek.

A tear.

_I._ Made. Her. Cry.

Agony ripped through my heart.

Without thinking I pulled her in the tightest hug I could without breaking her bones.

"No Bella! Please don't cry! I was just worried about you; I didn't want you to get hurt. Please don't cry." I begged.

She sniffled but hugged me back. I inhaled her wonderful scent, but I didn't even think about her blood, I just almost lost her.

"Why is your skin so… beatif-" Bella stopped herself, trying not to make my angry again I guess. "Er… I mean, like that?"

I sighed; I knew I would have to tell her now.

I suppose it's time to tell her?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded.

I sighed again.

"Alright then." I said.

_Please don't be afraid of me._

We walked over toward the shelter. Bella was stumbling a lot, why didn't I carry her, ugh I'm so dense.

"_Just tell her, don't beat around the bush. Just say it."_ I took his advice.

"Bella. Carlisle, my family, and I are vampires." I said as calmly as I could manage.

I waited for the screaming…

She had the most peculiar look on her face, I wondered if she was still focusing. It wasn't a frightened look, it was just odd.

She let out one chuckle, but she winced, I was sure her throat hurt. Carlisle thought the same, because he handed her some water.

"You don't believe me." I said smirking a little.

"Um, well. I would have believed a strange skin condition just as much, but you can continue." She said.

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_Carlisle thought.

We both laughed. Bella blushed that wonderful scarlet color.

"I mean it though, want a demonstration?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." Bella said confused.

"Alright, Carlisle, race me to that rock and back?" I said a little smug.

"Of course." He said, just as smug.

"_Go!"_ He thought, and we both took off.

Naturally I passed him; I was faster than the others.

"_Show off."_ He muttered.

I laughed, because he was right.

Just to prove myself, and show off a little more, I picked up the big rock when I reached it and sped back towards Bella.

She was shocked, but still not afraid. Was there something wrong with her?

Did she not understand how _easy_ I could _kill_ her?

"Believe us now?" I asked.

She nodded weakly.

I decided since she already believed it, why not show her more?

I scooped her up bridal style and ran up the tallest tree on the island.

She stared at me, amazed. Still not scared.

After awhile of silence she finally asked.

"Do you guys like… drink blood and stuff?"

"Yes, we have too, in order to have energy. But we drink animal blood, not humans. But, we do tend to… Slip up." I said the last part slowly.

She shivered, finally a rational response.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, I had to know.

She thought about it as she ran her finger down my cheek, her warm touch made me want to hug her again, but I waited patiently.

"I'm… only afraid of losing you." She whispered.

At first it made my angry, I wasn't safe. But soon it made my heart soar; I loved her more then ever at that moment.

Carlisle and I informed Bella almost all we knew about vampires that night; she seemed content with all the information.

Soon she got tired and fell asleep.

I was quietly talking to Carlisle when I heard a little voice.

"Edward…" Bella said more clearly.

"Hmm?"

"Don't….forget…the salad!"

I gave a worried glace to Carlisle but he just laughed.

"I think she's talking in her sleep."

"Oh…"

"Edward… sparkly…"

We both laughed. This would be an interesting night.

"I love…. Edward."

I gasped. Did she really love me?!

I jumped up in pure joy and ran around the island for the heck of it.

Seconds later I came back because I didn't want to miss anything.

"I love you Edward." She said clearly, in her sleep.

"I love you too Bella, forever." I murmured.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**_Maggie_**


	8. Chapter 8

**PURE FLUFF, but it's cute. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
**

Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

Bella is a very interesting sleeper. Carlisle and I had a very… entertaining night.

"You put the lime in the coconut… mix it all up." Bella sang.

"I've never seen anyone talk so much while there sleeping. Even patients that we loaded up on drugs…" Carlisle said.

I laughed. "She sure is something."

"Indeed." Carlisle agreed.

"Do you think she took today well? I was so afraid I would scare her."

"Hmm… yes. I think she took it very well, she loves you doesn't she?"

My heart jumped.

"I love… Edward and pie… lots… of pie." Bella mumbled.

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke to the sun shining in my face, and Edward's skin.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

"Morning sleepy head." He said.

I blushed.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Actually, pretty good. How was sitting here doing nothing?" I asked laughing.

"Absolutely amazing." He said smiling, showing his perfect white teeth.

I couldn't think for a moment.

"Bella?" He asked a little worried.

"Huh… Oh nothing, you just dazzled me for a second…" I said blushing.

He laughed out loud.

"Do I do that often?" He smiled again.

"…Frequently."

He laughed harder.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, noticing he wasn't even there.

"He went to experiment on some plants." Edward rolled his eyes.

I laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I can just eat a banana or something." I said.

I really wasn't that hungry, all the drowning wasn't good on my appetite.

"Alright." He said and handed me a banana. "I want to show you someplace when your done. I think you'll like it."

"Okay."

As I ate my banana Edward was staring at my bizarrely.

"What?" I said. Was there something in my teeth? Was there a bug on me?

"Hmm, I was just trying to 'dazzle' you again." He said smiling that crooked smile.

And I was dazzled.

"Victory." He whispered.

I flushed.

"You skin turns a beautiful color when you blush." He said stroking my cheek, which set off more blushes.

"I'm finished." I said, I couldn't take much more of the blushing or I may start choking on the banana."

"Would you like to walk through the jungle or would you rather run?" He asked me.

I thought about this. If I walk, I could risk, tripping, hurting myself, embarrassing myself, killing myself, the list goes on…

"Run." I said.

In one swift movement we were in the air, and down.

I looked around at were we stopped, it was breathtaking.

It was a big waterfall, over purple rocks that fell into a pool of crystal clear water. The sun of reflecting it perfectly.

"I wanted to wait for a day when the sun of just right." He said, "Do you like it?"

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"Good, I'm glad. Want to jump?"

"Jump? From where?" I asked

"The water fall silly."

"What!! No I'll hurt myself! Or I'll fall on some rocks, or break something or-"

"You think I would let anything hurt you?" He asked, dazzling me again.

"Uh…."

"Good!"

In a second we were at the top of the water fall.

"No fair, you dazzled me!" I said, trying to change his mind.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." He said inching closer to my face to his breath trickled on my face.

"Okay…"

He grabbed my hands.

"Whenever your ready." I said.

I gulped. "You jump, I jump jack."

"On three"

"One.. Two… Three..!"

When we jumped it seemed like everything went in slow motion, and I screamed the whole way.

We hit the water with a big splash.

I was giggling like a manic when I came up.

"Have fun?" He asked.

I nodded, still laughing.

I stared at his prefect skin and face as we waded in the water, his hands still holding mine.

He leaned in closer to my face.

"I am so afraid of hurting you." He said.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Stay very still." He said.

"Why?"

"Just… stay still."

"Okay…"

He came closer to my face, my heart beat increased.

His cold lips touched mine, and it was like an electric current.

It was only for a second, but I felt like I could fly.

I smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."  
____________________________________________________

**_Maggie_**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hm... another Fluffy Chapter... are you guys getting sick of these? Ha..  
Has anyone read, _The Host__?_ I'm almost done, I love it! :)  
Not as much as _Twilight_ though, which I DON'T own. :(  
ON TO CHAPPY! :D  
**________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I didn't mean to kiss Bella. It's just so easy to be myself around her. But I did love her, and now she knew, and now I knew for sure she loved me.

The only thing that bothered me was that I was a sick, masochistic vampire. And she was an adorable, delicate human. I needed to give her a chance to experience life, date human men. Although the thought of Bella dating anyone other then me made me extremely jealous.

Bella was sitting on a rock by herself. The moonlight made her perfect features gleam. She looked a little sad. I hope I didn't scare her today. I hope she doesn't regret it.

"Bella?" I asked, startling her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's fine… You didn't." She let out a sigh and went back to staring at the stars.

"Is everything alright, you seem a little distracted." I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Renee and Charlie, they must be worried, and they probably think I'm dead…"

I gulped.

"We'll get off this island, don't worry Bella."

"No, that's the other thing… I don't want to go." She laughed. "I want to stay here forever, with you."

"Bella, we'll always be together." I said.

"Really? Forever as in, forever?"

"As long as you live."

She pouted. "No, I mean forever. As in, me being a vampire too."

My eyes filled with anger, I could practically feel them go black. "No Bella I will not turn you into a vampire! I will not curse you to this life!!"

Moisture filled her eyes.

"Oh." She said, hiding her face from me.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I said. I felt horrible.

"It's okay, I get it. You don't want me forever, I'll get boring." She said wiping her eyes.

I was shocked she thought that.

"Isabella Swan, how dare you think of yourself as boring."

"But it's true; I know you'll get bored of me. Just forget I said anything."

"Bella, you would never get boring." I said hugging her. "I just don't want to make you this monster for… ever!"

"I don't think you're a monster, I think your beautiful." She said stroking my arm. Never had I thought you were a monster. Please turn me into a vampire."

"You do not know how painful it is to become a vampire."

"It will be worth an eternity with you."

"We'll see Bella, we'll see. But you stay human for now."

"Fine." She grumbled.

I tried to change the subject.

"You know you talk a lot in you sleep."

Her eyes widened.

"What!?" She screeched.

"Yeah, it's quiet entertaining actually..."

"No!!! What did I say!?"

"You sing a lot, and you say you love me." I smiled.

She blushed and hid her face.

"Don't worry, if I could I would dream about you too."

She blushed again. "I'm kind of afraid to go to sleep now."

"Don't be." I whispered close to her face, kissing her again.

Her heart beat increased. I chuckled and pulled away.

"You should get some sleep now."

She pouted.

"Come on, human needs sleep." I said picking her up and running her to the shelter.

She tried to pout again but it turned into a yawn.

"Fine."

I laid her down on the blanket. She looked up to the stars and smiled.

"I just hope my parents haven't given up hope." She said quietly. "What about your family?"

"My family knows we're okay, and your parent's haven't given up hope."

"Yeah, sorry it was a stupid question, with Alice seeing the future and all."

We were quiet for a long time, I was sure Bella had fallen asleep.

"Edward…" She mumbled.

I smiled. "Yes Bella love?"

"Apple bottom jeans… boot with the fur…"

__________________________________

**With the Furrrr!!  
Ahh... I hate Rap. :P.**

**_Maggie_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mm... Sorry if you've been used to the "Fluffy Chapters" But this one is not fluffy. ^_^  
I'm not sure if I can update until Sunday, because of my Birthday on Saturday. (15!! :D) But I can Try.  
Disclaimer: Dear Stephanie Meyer, I was wondering if I could own _Twilight_ for my Birthday. :) Love, Maggie.  
NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.  
On to Chappy! :D**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10

_I broke out into a cold sweat. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that it was dark, and I was alone. Or was I?_

_An object flew past me in a blur; it made my hair whoosh back from the wind. It happened again, behind me. The object stopped in front of me, it was Edward, with pitch black eyes._

_He walked up to me and a shiver went down my spine._

"_Do not be afraid." He murmured. His eyes changed to a warm topaz. I smiled._

"_Do you still wish to be a vampire?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_He sighed. "Very well."_

_He bent his head down to my face and kissed my neck, then bit into it._

_Pain coursed through my body, my veins were on fire, my heart raced against the venom, slowly failing… _

_Soon everything went black._

_I awoke in front of Charlie's house, which would have been my house if the plane didn't crash. I looked through the open window to see Renee and Charlie sitting on the couch, they looked devastated._

"_I don't know Renee… maybe… we should just stop the search, it's been over two months since the plane went down…" Charlie said sadly._

_My mother gasped. "You want to give up looking for our daughter!!"_

"_Of course not Renee. I'm just saying, when the plane crashed the airport totally lost the plane's coordinates. The police have checked almost every island bordering Washington and Alaska. _

"_It sounds like your giving up hope on Bella."_

"_I think I may be."_

"_NO!!" I screamed and jumped through the window._

"_Don't give up hope on me!!" _

"_Oh my God!! What is that?!" My mom screamed._

"_What's what?" I asked._

"_Stay here Renee; I'll go get my gun!" Charlie yelled._

"_No! Charlie, I think… I think that's Bella." My mom cried._

"_Yes! It's me, why wouldn't it be?" I asked._

"_That's not Bella! That's a monster!" Charlie fumed._

"_Monster!" Renee agreed. _

_And they both vanished._

"_I'm not a monster…" I said sobbing._

_But as I looked in the mirror, I saw it. _

_The monster._

_It had pale white skin, like Edward's._

_It had pure beauty._

_But that part wasn't bad._

_It was the Blood red eye's that made it a monster._

_And that monster, was me._

"NO! I'm not a monster! Not a monster!" I screamed.

Cold arms were around me in an instant.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said.

"I'm… not a… m…m…monster" I sobbed.

"Shh, Bella. It was just a dream. Shh it wasn't real, you're not a monster. Shh." Edward cooed.

Carlisle came over toward us.

"What's going on? Is Bella hurt?" Carlisle's voice was full of concern.

"No Carlisle, she just had a bad dream. We're fine."

I hid my head in Edward's chest, embarrassed.

"Alright." Carlisle chuckled and patted my back.

"Do you want to tell me your dream; it'll make you feel better." Edward said quietly.

I frowned and shook my head against his chest.

"Please?" He asked

"It's too embarrassing…"

"I could ask Carlisle to leave." He said.

"No no…" I don't want to tell you."

He looked a little hurt, but it passed.

"Well it's only 3:30am… Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Sleep meant more nightmares.

"No."

He pursed his lips. "Okay… What do you want to do?"

I thought about it, and yawned.

"Bella… You should get some sleep."

I went to complain but he started humming the lullaby he wrote for me, which always made me tired.

"No…fair." I yawned.

He chuckled.

"Sleep Bella." And that was the last thing I heard before I drifted into another nightmare.  
_____________________________________________________

**_Maggie_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Twilight!  
Woo! Almost 100 reviews! I love you! :D  
On to Chappy! :D  
**______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 11

**Edward's POV!**

"Apple bottom jeans… boots with the fur… The whole club looking at her..."

I tried to hide back my laugh, Carlisle was too.

After about two hours and twenty-seven verses of random songs later, Bella started sweating and rolling around in her sleep.

Soon she started screaming.

"It burns it burns!!"

Carlisle ran over to us.

"Is she having a nightmare?"

"Yes."

About changing into a _vampire. _

"Should we wake her?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, let her sleep, it's been a long day."

I nodded.

"NO!!" Bella screamed. "Don't give up hope on me!!"

Bella was sobbing now.

"I'm not a monster…"

Agony ripped through me. Bella was dreaming about her turning into a vampire.

"I'm not a monster. Not a monster…" She sobbed.

I had to end this nightmare. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, although I already had an idea.

"I'm… not a… m…m…monster." She sobbed, she was shaking.

This killed me, I was the monster.

Carlisle came over to us again.

"What's going on? Is Bella hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No Carlisle, she just had a bad dream. We're fine." I said, Bella hid her head in my chest, I felt her cheeks warm.

"Alright." Carlisle chuckled and patted Bella's back.

"Do you want to tell me your dream; it'll make you feel better." I murmured in her ear.

She shook her head.

"Please?" I asked. I really wanted to help my Bella.

"It's too embarrassing…" She said.

"_I could leave if you want me too?"_Carlisle thought.

"I could ask Carlisle to leave." I said.

"No no… I don't want to tell you." I wish she would tell me, I wanted to show her everything was okay.

"Well it's only 3:30am… Do you want to go back to sleep?" I said, changing the subject.

Worry washed over her face.

"No." She said, shivering.

She was being very stubborn.

"Okay… What do you want to do?" I asked.

She yawned.

"Bella… You should get some sleep."

Humans needed sleep, or else they get sick.

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to complain, but I cut her off with her lullaby.

"No…fair." She yawned.

I laughed; she was so cute when she was tired.

"Sleep Bella." I said as she drifted off into sleep.

It was a long night of Bella having nightmares and her waking up. She got about three hours of sleep all together last night, as she awoke her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, she looked miserable. I felt horrible.

She coughed.

"Are you okay Bella?"

She finished coughing before she answered.

"Yeah" She said, her voice was raspy.

Oh No.

Bella was sick.

"Bella?! Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." She was wincing at her throat.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

He ran over here.

"What's the matter?" He asked, as calm as ever.

"Bella's sick." I said.

"No… I'm fine, really." She said

She looked horrible. She was pale and sweaty.

Carlisle snapped into doctor mode and started checking Bella out.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I could have prevented this. So sorry." I said, this was all my fault.

"It's not your fault." Bella said sleepily, "It could happen to anybody… It just usually happens to me" She said, trying to smile.

"Not funny." I said.

"_Edward, I think Bella has the flu. Don't flip out." _Carlisle thought.

Panic was my new feeling.

The flu killed my _mother_.

The flu killed my _father_.

The flu almost killed _me_.

And now it could kill _Bella_.

"_She'll be fine, medicine has improved since then."_

"Yes. Except for the fact we have no medicine!" I yelled. I never yelled at Carlisle like that before.

"What's going on?" Bella asked

"You have the flu Bella." Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh." She said, she didn't understand at first but then she got it.

"I'm sorry Edward, please don't be worried, I'll be fine.

"I know, love, I won't worry. I lied.

* * *

**Next Chapter of Edward taking care of Bella Pure Fluff sound Good_?  
_REVIEW!!!! :D**

**_Maggie _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV.**

When I awoke that morning I felt completely awful.

My throat felt like it was on fire! The second I woke up I had a coughing spasm.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

I didn't want to make him worried, "Yeah." My throat gave it away though. Not only did it _feel _like it was on fire, it _sounded _like it too.

"Bella?! Are you sick? Do you need anything?" Edward said. _Crap_. He was worried.

"I'm fine." I rasped.

"Carlisle!" He yelled.

In a blur he was at our side,

"What's the matter?" Carlisle said just as calmly as ever.

"Bella's sick." Edward tattled.

"No… I'm fine, really." I lied.

My tongue felt like sand paper chafing against the back of my throat.

Carlisle got to work examining me while Edward begged for forgiveness.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I could have prevented this. So sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not your fault." I said, suddenly tired. "It could happen to anybody… It just usually happens to me." I tried to laugh at my attempt at humor but it just came out as a cough.

"Not funny." He said with a serious face.

Edward's face went from serious to terror

"Yes. Except for the fact we have no medicine!" Edward screamed out of nowhere to Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I said.

"You have the flu Bella." Carlisle said not even phased by Edward's new attitude.

"Oh." I puffed.

I didn't understand. Why was Edward so mad? I get the flu a lot, it wasn't any big deal, why would he freak out like that-

Flu.

Oh. _Oh!_

Edward's whole family died from the Spanish influenza so many years ago. No wonder he was worried. Duh, duh, duh.

"I'm sorry Edward; please don't be worried, I'll be fine. I tried to calm him.

"I know, love, I won't worry." Edward lied smoothly.

"Sure, sure." I said. "You're going to go insane!" I accused.

"No I won't! I'll be _cool_." He said.

I looked at Carlisle, "He's gonna freak isn't he?" I asked him.

Carlisle nodded. "Big time."

I sighed and laid my aching head on the warm sand.

"Do you need anything Bella?" Edward asked.

"Maybe some water?" I squeaked.

"Of course, love." And with that he was off.

Seconds later he was back with a coconut filled with water.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The worst thing about me and getting the flu, was that I could get pretty delusional.

"Edward, I want to warn you. When I'm sick I get a little… bizarre." I said.

"Bizarre? How so?" He asked.

"Mm.. Lets just say I won't act like myself.

"Alright…" He said confused.

"You should get some sleep Bella." Carlisle chimed in.

Ah. Sleep.

"Mm…" I agreed as I closed my eyes.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me and wrap his cold arms around me as I drifted off into sleep.

The next thing I heard was the waves crashing on the shoreline.

Mm… Ocean… Beach… Summer… Hot… Edward!

My Edward… Very hot. Carlisle… Hot too.

I heard my angel chuckle next to me.

Oops… Did I say that out loud?

"Yes." He chuckled again.

I laughed, then I couldn't seem to stop.

He put his cold hand on my forehead.

His hand felt great on my forehead, I was burning up.

"Uh… Carlisle, come here a moment." Edward said.

"Hm?" Carlisle asked sounding closer.

I opened my eyes to see them both leaning next to me.

"Feel her head, I think she has a fever."

Edward removed his hand and Carlisle put his where Edward's was.

"Mm… I think your right. But I better check, I have a thermometer in my bag."

Carlisle removed his cool hand from my forehead.

"No!" I shrieked flaring my arms look for Carlisle's hand.

Edward laughed and put his hand on my head.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem." He whispered.

"Okay Bella. Put this under your tongue, and we'll find out your temperature." Carlisle said.

"Okay."

"So you think we're hot huh?" Edward said.

I blushed.

After about 2 minutes Carlisle looked at the thermometer.

"Hm, looks about 102.4. We'll have to keep you cool. I'll see if I have any antibiotics' in my bag."

"I can help with the cooling part." Edward said as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

I giggled.

"Ah Ha! I knew we had some medicine." Carlisle exclaimed. "Here Bella, take these. They should help with the throat." Carlisle said handing me two blue pills.

"Thanks." I croaked swallowing the pills with the remaining of my water.

The pills burned my throat as I swallowed them and I winced. Edward smiled with sad eyes and kissed my neck.

He held me against his chest securely. I laid my head on his cool chest and sighed.

"Sleep Bella." Edward murmured. "You need sleep."

"I'm not tired." I rasped.

He started humming my lullaby.

"Seriously, I'm not tired." I laughed.

"So stubborn." He sighed.

I shrugged. It was true.

"Hm, I'm _hot, _so you say. Funny, I always thought I was _cold._ He said smugly.

I blushed.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling very tired." I said, adding a fake yawn for effort.

He laughed and kissed me.

"Good." He said even more smug.

I yawned a real yawn this time and buried my head in Edward's chest.

Soon I was asleep.

* * *

**_Maggie_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight! **  


* * *

Chapter 13

**Edward's POV.**

Bella was so peaceful when she was sleeping- when she wasn't singing that is.

But tonight she wasn't peaceful. Her expression was pained.

I didn't think she was having another nightmare because she normally screamed during her nightmares.

Her beautiful face, paler then usual. Her hair was wet from sweat and her eyes were red and puffy.

I hated seeing her like this. Carlisle took her temperature again during the night and now it was 103.2.

We had to keep a close watch to make sure it didn't get any higher. That would be dangerous.

I tried to keep her cool by holding her but she kept shivering. I wrapped her up in many blankets, she looked like a taco.

As much as I loved being here with Bella, we have to get off this island. It was taking a toll on Bella's health. All she has eaten in the past few weeks was bananas, coconuts, and the occasional fish she would let us kill. Bella didn't like us killing animals for her benefit, such a caring person.

I wasn't sure how to get off this island though.

Carlisle and I have discussed this many times with each other, we came up with some options:

Option one was to make an attempt to swim off the island. That would be difficult because we knew Bella was far too weak to swim that far and we weren't sure it would be safe carrying her.

The second option was to make a make-shift raft out of logs and other items. Again, we had to consider Bella's safety.

Option three- the one we were NOT doing was to change Bella, if she was still willing, and wait out her newborn years here, to make sure nobody was hurt.

Option four was we wait.

Bella's quiet whimpering bought me out of my train of thought.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My stomach… hurts." She gasped.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Stop… apologizing." She said between breaths.

"Sorry- okay."

I held her tightly as she moaned in pain.

"Move!" She screeched suddenly pushing me away and running to a small bush in the tropical forest.

"Bella!" I yelled running over towards her.

She vomited her latest meal of bananas in the bush; I held her hair and winced.

"Carlisle, we need you!" I yelled not taking my eyes away from Bella.

He was over in a flash with a serious but sad look on his face.

Bella finished dry-heaving and fell back into my chest breathing heavy.

She looked up at me with an apologetic expression.

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry." She cried

"Shh Bella, none of this is your fault."

I picked her up and carried her back on the blanket walking at human speed so I wouldn't upset her stomach even more.

"We need to take your temperature again." Carlisle said quietly handing Bella the thermometer.

"Mm…" Bella said putting the thermometer under her tongue.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head.

That was good; at least her stomach didn't hurt.

Soon Carlisle looked at the thermometer.

"102.1"

"Well, at least her temperature is down." I murmured.

"Yes, but I'd like to get some fluids in her." Carlisle sighed. "But I doubt she could keep them down."

I nodded looking at Bella. She was already asleep, peaceful this time.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes wishing I could sleep.

"Please get better soon my love." I murmured in her ear ad kissed her forehead.

She smiled in her sleep.

"Edward… My Edward."

* * *

**_Maggie_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**  


* * *

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV.**

That morning I woke up I felt amazingly better.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug; I was no longer hot though.

My eyes fluttered as I looked up at my angel.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling?"

His face looked tired for a vampire; his eyes were darker than usual.

"I feel a lot better. You, however, should go hunt. I'll be okay. Carlisle's here." I said tracing the purple lines under his eyes.

He looked worried for a moment then smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead and ran off into the trees.

Carlisle checked my temperature yet again and said it was 99.4.

I was glad I didn't have such a high fever anymore. It made Edward too worried about me.

I decided since I must have looked horrible to go clean myself up a bit.

I asked Carlisle if it was okay to get up and actually be active, since I haven't walked around in the past three days, he said it would be okay as long as I didn't exhaust myself out.

I looked through my ripped-up suitcase for some usable clothes; most of them were ripped into shreds.

I finally decided on a bathing suit top and some shorts. It was always so hot on the island, even at night.

I knew my way to the waterfall on my own now. Edward and I went there many times after that first day he made me jump off the thing.

Edward hated when I went anywhere alone but I always assured him I can take care of myself.

When I got in the pond I swam around trying to get somewhat clean.

Being on an island with the two hottest men alive may have some perks, but having no soap is horrifying.

After I managed to get all the sand clumps out of my hair I put on my new top under the water, I knew nobody was around but I was still self conscience. After I was changed and fairly clean I waded around in the water awhile.

The sun was out hitting the water fall perfect again. The only thing to make this moment just right would be-

Cold arms wrapped around me making me scream bloody murder!

"Relax! It's me!" Edward said chuckling.

"How. Did. You. Get. In. The. Water so quietly…?" I asked between gasps of air.

He just laughed and picked me up out of the water.

"You shouldn't be in here, you might get sick again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward if you don't stop worrying about me you're going to go prematurely gray."

He laughed again while running towards the beach.

He rested me on the warm sand and hugged me.

His eyes were back to the warm topaz I loved and the circles under his eyes were gone. He looked happy and less worried. Good. He shouldn't worry about me.

"Bella," Edward started, "We need to get you off this island. It's taking a toll on your health, and you've lost about 10 pounds. You're too skinny."

I blushed, he was right. I have lost a lot of weight. Most of my pants and shorts were too big for me now, and I knew I was getting unhealthy.

"I know your right… But… How are we going to get off the island?" I asked.

"That's a very good question." Carlisle said walking up behind me smiling.

Carlisle always made the strangest entrances. **(A/N I had to write this because Carlisle acts like a third-wheel in this story, don't'cha think?)**

"We wanted to go over the options with you if you don't mind." Edward said.

"Sure, what are your ideas?" I was curious on what things they had in mind. Maybe they would change me into a vampire!

"It's very possible for us to swim off the island. I swam all the way to France once." Carlisle said smugly. My eyes widened.

"The only trouble with that is you're much too weak to swim that far. We wouldn't even be sure where we were going." Edward said.

"What about a boat?" I suggested.

"That's the second part," Edward said, "But that is also dangerous for you. Again, we wouldn't know which way we would go, we could run out of food, you could get sick again…"

"Jeez, humans are very irritating," I said.

Edward and Carlisle laughed.

"Is there any other options?" I asked. Because I could sure think of one…

"Yes, we have another idea…" Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Edward yelled. "We are not doing that to her, no!"

"Edward, relax. It's her decision." Carlisle said calmly.

"What turn me into a vampire?!" I asked beaming.

"Yes…" Carlisle said quietly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Option three! I pick option three!" I said excited.

"No." Edward said sternly.

"Please!" I yelled.

Edward sighed. "So eager for eternal damnation."

"This option was to change you and live out your newborn life here, with Edward. While I leave the island and look for the way back to Washington." Carlisle said, ignoring Edward.

"That is a great idea!"

Edward was trembling with anger.

I crawled over to him.

"Careful Bella, he's angry." Carlisle warned. I ignored him.

"Edward," I whispered, facing him. "Please. This is best, I've made up my mind. I want to be with you. You wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"I'll always worry about you Bella. I can't believe you would want something like this."

"I do. Please."

Edward sighed again and looked at Carlisle.

"When should we change her?" He asked Carlisle.

"Yay!" I grinned.

"Four days." Carlisle said. "Let her enjoy the last of her human life."

Four days. Just four days and I could be with the man I loved, forever.

That night I was lying under the stars with Edward. He was quiet most of the day, stalking.

"Is this what you really want?" Edward asked.

"Yes. But you know what would make this even better?"

"What?"

"If you changed me." I whispered.

"I don't know if I can." He said, his expression was pained.

"You won't hurt me." I said.

He was quiet for awhile.

Finally he made his decision.

"Fine." He said with mock anger.

At that moment, everything was perfect, _forever._

* * *

**Okay, now i'm going to blather on about so random things so please read:**

**Some people are asking, "Why didn't Alice see this so the Cullens can come rescue them?"  
Don't worry people, I haven't forgotten about Alice, that question will be answered in the next Chapter.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to clean my room and I had a bad case of Writer's Block. (Insert some other crappy excuse here.)**

**Anyway! I'm so glad you all love this story, I can't believe I got as many reviews as I did! Thank you all very very much! :D  
Next chapter will be Tuesday, most likely.  
Thanks and REVIEW! :P!**

**_Maggie_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
You'll either love this chapter or hate it. It's one of those kind.  
This story is rearing it's end. I'm thinking 2-4 more Chapters. :P. It's been great fun though. I loved writing it and getting so many reactions. Thank you all!**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Alice's POV**

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Put the left side up a little higher, it's crooked." I said to my husband Jasper._

"_Alice…" Jasper warned. He was bored._

"_Shut up Jasper!" I yelled. "Edward and Carlisle will be home in an hour and I want the house to be decorated by the time they get home!"_

_Jasper sighed and continued to hang the "Welcome Home!" sign above the front door. _

"_This was a wonderful idea Alice, Carlisle and Edward will love it!" Esme smiled._

_I beamed. This was a wonderful idea. I should award myself with some shopping. Those heels I bought just came out in red I should see if- _

_My thought process was cut off by a vision of Edward and Carlisle's plane crashing._

_I gasped. _

_Jasper and Esme sprinted over toward me._

"_Alice, Alice! What did you see?" Jasper said shaking me._

"_T.V. CNN. Now." Was all I could blurt out._

_We rushed over to where Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch. Emmett was playing some stupid video game, Rose was watching, bored out of her mind._

"_Move!" Jasper said turning off the game and turning on CNN._

"_Hey Jasper! What the-"_

"_Shh!" I shushed Emmett and turning my attention to the T.V._

_Sure enough my vision was right. _

"_News officials are reporting of a plane crash just around the gulf of Alaska."_

"_The Alaska airport says they have no idea what happened. One minute the plane was fine and the next we just lost total track of it. _

"_Rescue crews continue to look for any sign of where the plane's location is but so far there is no luck. We'll keep you posted."_

_Jasper then shut off the television._

_None of us spoke for awhile, deep in their thoughts, but finally I broke the silence._

"_They'll be okay. A silly plane wreck couldn't kill a vampire." _

_Esme nodded. "But do you have any idea on where they may be?" She asked. _

_I searched deep in my head for anything that could lead to me finding them. _

"_Aha!" I said, "Their on a small undiscovered island, just east of the airport." I said smiling._

"_Thank goodness. We should go find them. We could buy a boat and go out and find them…." Esme said._

_But I was struck by another vision. _

_Edward and Carlisle were stepping out of the plane massacre._

_There was one lonely heartbeat._

_Edward and Carlisle heard it too because they began searching franticly through the debris._

_Edward finally found the girl after digging her out of some plane chunks, she was unconscious._

"_I think I found her." Edward said, sounding relived._

_She was a pale skinned girl with long brown hair. She was an appealing girl, but a horrible fashion choice. _

_But Edward looked at her like it was the first time he's seen the sun. His topaz eyes glistened as he stared at the poor girl's face._

_Carlisle noticed Edward's new found interest as well, but he was in 'Doctor Mode.' So he didn't say anything._

"_Let's take her to a different spot on the beach; I'm sure she wouldn't want to see all these… people when she wakes up." Carlisle said referring to the bodies._

_Edward nodded and picked her up carefully and ran over to the small beach._

_And my vision ended. _

"_Well Finally." Emmett laughed. "That vision was about ten minutes." _

"_Oh…"_

"_Well what are we waiting for?" Rosalie smirked, "Let's go save the day."_

"_No!" I shrieked a little too loudly._

"_Why? You said you knew where they were." Esme said concerned._

"_I'm not exactly sure…" I lied_

_Jasper felt it. "Alice… What are you not telling us?"_

_My lips pressed into a thin line. I had to tell then that Edward fell in love with a human._

_After I told them everyone had mixed emotions._

_Esme was as happy as I have ever seen her._

_Jasper was worried about his control._

_Emmett found it funny, and was relived Edward wasn't gay._

_Rosalie was furious, and she didn't try to hide it._

"_What?! A human! Leave it to Edward to fall in love with a stupid, clumsy human!" She hissed. "She'll bring danger to the family, she's not safe! We should go save them and just dump the human in the ocean!"_

"_Enough!" Esme snarled. "I don't care if she has three heads! Edward has found love! He's been so sad lately, and you will NOT ruin this for him."_

_We all stared in shock until Rosalie roared and ran up to her room and slammed the door, almost breaking the hinges, Emmett followed stupidly behind._

_Esme turned to me. "What's her name Alice?"_

_I searched through my vision._

"_Isabella, did you have any family on the plane?" Edward asked. _

"_Bella," She corrected. _

"_Isabella." I answered. "But she prefers Bella." _

_I heard Rosalie smirk upstairs._

_Esme ignored her. "So, what do we do?"_

_I searched through my head._

"_Nothing. Bella will be fine with Edward and Carlisle. If we intrude too much, they won't realize they love each other._

_Esme nodded and smiled._

_I smiled too, I wonder if Bella likes shopping…_

_**~ End Really Long Flashback~**_

For the past three weeks I've been monitoring Bella and Edward's relationship.

So far Bella has drowned, found out about vampires, and gotten sick with the flu. Humans were a handful!

But my most favorite memory was of Bella and Edward pronouncing their love for each other, and when they kissed.

I loved every memory.

Today I found out Edward had agreed to change Bella in a few days. I was shocked! I had no idea he would give in that easy. Which was it; Edward would _never_ give in that easy. All day I've looked for an answer.

Finally I found something.

_Bella was sleeping- again, and Edward was talking to Carlisle. _

"_I'm a little shocked you've decided to change Bella." Carlisle said to Edward. _

"_It's not like a want to change her. But what choice do I have? This is what she wants, I have no idea why. But I plan to distract her, and try to change her mind. Anything that might help."_

"_Well good luck, you'll need it." Carlisle said laughing._

"_Mm… Alice if you're watching this, come find us. I can't turn Bella into a monster just yet." Edward said. His voice broke when he said 'Monster.'_

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed yanking me out of my vision. "You've been looking through your visions all day."

"Rose!!" I whined. "I was getting something!"

Rose ignored my whining. "Let's go shopping!"

"No, no… I'm busy." I said.

"What?!" Rose yelled. "Did _you_ just say _no_ to _shopping_? I think we need a doctor." She said with mock worry.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Rosalie huffed and sulked away. And I got another vision.

_Bella was walking towards the waterfall in a happy mood. She was smiling and humming something I wasn't aware of. She started skipping, which was weird for her but being her klutzy self she fell into a bush._

_There was a loud rattling sound coming from the bush so Bella struggled to get out of the bush. As she jumped out of the bush a large rattlesnake followed rattling it's tail._

_The loud rattlesnake got louder and hissed at Bella. _

_Bella screamed for Edward. The snake didn't like that at all!_

_It lunged for Bella's exposed leg! The snake sunk his teeth into Bella's leg. And her future went blank._

It would happen tomorrow.

I snapped out of the vision and ran for Jasper's book collection.

I found one on snakes and look franticly through the book.

_The Western Diamondback Rattlesnake._

That's the snake that bit Bella, I read on.

_They are largely defensive and tend to stand their ground if provoked. A rattlesnake is classified as having hemotoxic venom that attacks the blood system of its prey, killing it in minutes…_

I let out an aspirated cry.

The whole family was in the room in minutes.

"Esme…" I choked out. "We need a boat."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...  
Yes, I did some research on the snake thing, I can't promise you it's right though. Google was being mean to me today, so if it's wrong, use the ~imagiation~!  
Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**_Maggie_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
This chapter is a little random and some fluff involved.  
Just so you don't get confused, Bella hasn't been bitten by the snake yet.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Edward's POV.**

I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't! Bella _wanted_ to be a monster. How… why?! I told her I would change her but I couldn't!

I couldn't curse her to this life!

I was sitting on a rock with my head in my hands thinking, what could I do…?

Carlisle came up behind me and sat next to me on the big rock.

We were quiet for awhile but finally he spoke.

"I'm a little shocked you've decided to change Bella."

"It's not like a want to change her." I said angrily. "But what choice do I have? This is what she wants; I have no idea why…" Finally I got an idea. "But I plan to distract her, and try to change her mind. Anything that might help."

"Well good luck, you'll need it." Carlisle said laughing.

I laughed silently as well, because I remembered the last time Carlisle said that to me. It was about 40 years ago. Alice decided she was going to buy all of our clothes from now on, because she insisted we all had horrible taste. I wanted to convince her out of the idea but she wouldn't have it.

"_Alice, please! I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!" I said annoyed.  
__Alice just snorted. "Oh please, look at what you're wearing now! That gray sweater with those brown shoes, come on!"  
__I rolled my eyes and looked down at my attire.  
_"_I think I look pretty handsome." I said smiling.  
__Emmett snorted this time. "Are you sure you're not gay?"_

I laughed at the memory. But then it hit me.

Alice.

"Mm… Alice if you're watching this, come find us. I can't turn Bella into a monster just yet." My voice broke.

Carlisle patted my back.

"Don't worry son, will figure out something."

"I hope. I'll just have to show Bella how _important_ it is for her to stay human."

Carlisle agreed.

I had four days. _What could go wrong?_

About four hours later Bella stirred in her sleep.

"Edward?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

She blushed, oh how I would miss that.

"Hi." She said smiling sitting up.

"Good afternoon." I smiled back. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about your transformation."

Her heart sped up.

"Relax." I laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about Charlie."

"Oh…" She said sadly.

"Yes, I suppose if anyone ever finds the plane wreck they'll have to announce us dead…" I really hated doing this to her. But I had to convince her to stay a human.

She gulped. "Can't I go see him after my newborn years are over?" She asked.

I pursed my lips.

"I'm afraid not. It takes years to conquer thirst and by the time you do, you would be much older, but your appearance will have remained the same." I whispered.

"Oh…" She said again.

"This is why we should wait."

Her eyes watered. She knew I was right.

"I don't want to wait…"

"I know you don't Bella."

"Your making it sound like… you don't want me…"

"Bella!" I said rushing over to her hugging her. "I will stay with you as long as you want me here."

She smiled a little. "Forever."

We were quiet for awhile.

"Have you ever been to prom Bella?"

Her eyes widened. "No…" she squeaked.

"When we get off this island, you should go with me." I smiled; distracting her was almost too easy.

She gulped. "I can't dance…"

I laughed out loud. "I'm shocked." I said sarcastically.

She laughed too, so beautiful when she laughs…

"No really, I'm horrible."

"I would never let go of you." I smiled showing my razor sharp teeth. She gasped. I think I was 'dazzling' her again.

Her eyebrows creased together.

"Wait a minute," She said, "I know what you're trying to pull! You are _distracting_ me!"

I laughed. "Am I doing a good job?" Showing my teeth again.

"…Yes!"

"Alright, Alright. I'll make you a deal. Marry me _first."_

"….what…"

I was sure about this. I loved Bella more than anything else in this world. I loved her more than my own life.

"I promise to love you, until the day I die." I said truthfully.

"I don't know what to say… I'm a little young…"

"I'm not." I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "So… if I marry you, you'll change me?" She asked.

"Absolutely."

"…Fine" she said and crossed her arms.

I laughed and kissed Bella.

Bella smiled then.

"I need a human moment. Be right back." She said.

"Okay."

I watched my new fiancé as she skipped into the trees.

Bella, my _fiancé. _That sounded _perfect._

I watched the sun come out and glisten on my skin; for once it didn't bother me. I was joyful.

Soon that joy turned into bliss when I saw a boat far out in the distance coming towards us!

It was Alice and the rest of the family!

I stood on the rock and waved my arms and laughed in happiness!

Alice jumped off the boat and swam as fast as ever up to me. Carlisle ran up to my side just as happy as I was.

"Alice!" I yelled. "It's wonderful to see you!

"Not now Edward where's Bella?!" She asked frantically.

"What… she's-"

Bella's muffled scream answered everything, and we three ran off into the jungle.

* * *

**Next update Saturday probably.  
Thanks!  
!~!~!~!~REVIEW!~!~!~!~!**

**_Maggie_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
Oh wow! We've FINALLY reached the Climax of the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Bella's POV.**

"_Marry me first." _Edward said smiling.

Marry. Edward. Forever. _Me?_

I was shocked, terrified, happy, sad… the list went on.

"….What…" I choked out.

His face was solemn, serious but playful.

"I promise to love you, until the day I die."

I was too happy to notice the double meaning behind those words. Vampires never die…

I knew my answer, but I felt I needed to tease him a little.

"I don't know what to say… I'm a little young…" I mocked

"I'm not." He mocked right back. I rolled my eyes.

My heart was erratic.

"So… if I marry you, you'll change me?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"…Fine" I said crossing my arms in mock anger

He laughed and kissed me, my heart sputtered.

"I need a human moment." I said blushing. "Be right back."

"Okay." My _fiancé_ said that crooked smile on his face.

I started walking towards the waterfall then I started skipping. I hardly ever skipped, but I was too happy.

I skipped through the trees laughing at the conversation I just had with my future husband. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which was so stupid for me. My foot got caught in a tree root and I fell into a bush. My foot throbbed and it felt like I sprained it or worse.

The bush I fell into started hissing… No rattling…

I quickly stumbled out of the blush trying not to stand on my foot. A five footed snake jumped out of the bush rattling it's tail angrily. I tried to scream for Edward but it just came out as a shriek. The snake got even angrier and hissed. It lunged for my hurt leg sinking it's teeth in.

I screamed a high pitched cry and fell to the ground. The snake wrapped around my leg cutting off the blood flow.

I looked into the snakes red eyes; it seemed to be laughing at me, taunting me.

"No…" I whispered. "Why snake…? I have a future…Edward…"

The snake hissed again.

Something cold grabbed my arm I looked down at my legs to see Edward ripping the snake in half and off my leg, it was quite gruesome.

"Bella, Bella!" Someone called; I didn't know who it was.

I looked up and saw a pixie-like girl. I knew who it was almost instantly.

"Alice…" I murmured.

So this was the future seeing vampire.

"Yes Bella, it's me." Her face wasn't happy like Edward had described. It was frantic.

I looked at my snake bite. Blood was draining down my leg, I felt dizzy.

"Bella please stay awake." Carlisle said examining my leg.

Carlisle was here?

Edward looked at me with horror.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward cried.

"Not… your… fault."

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?!" Edward yelled.

"We wouldn't make it in time." Carlisle said sadly.

"Edward you have to change her, I've seen it." Alice squeaked.

"No!" Edward roared, hurting my ears.

"There's still time…" Carlisle mused. "You'll have to suck the snake venom out.

"What!" Edward yelled. "You know I won't be able to stop!"

"If you love her, you won't kill her." Alice said.

"You have to do it fast, her future in fading." She added.

I couldn't speak to protest. I was too dizzy.

I watched as Edward dug his teeth into my leg, his face was pained, his eyes were black. I screamed at the pain and thrashed my arms and legs. Alice and Carlisle held me down.

I began to lose consciousness, my vision was blurry.

Alice kept her cool head on my forehead; it wasn't keeping me awake though.

"Edward her blood is clean, you're killing her.

I couldn't see anymore just blackness, but I could hear.

"Bella honey, are you okay? You're blood is clean, we need to get you at a hospital though." Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

I opened my eyes to see Edward.

I smiled sheepishly.

Edward smiled as well; his eyes were a little red but not bad. He scooped me up and walked towards the boat.

"Carlisle thinks your foot is sprained." Edward said sadly.

"I would be worse off if it wasn't for you." I said.

Edward smiled triumphantly.

He stepped onto a boat. Carlisle and Alice followed.

Four vampires were sitting at table, the kind of tables that you see around hotel swimming pools, it was a nice boat.

All the vampires were just as Edward had described them.

All so beautiful.

"Bella you're okay!" The one with the brown hair said, she ran up to hug me.

It was an awkward hug because Edward was still holding me wedding style.

"This is Esme." Edward whispered. "And Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." He pointed to the vampires as he said their names.

"Hi." I murmured sleepily.

"Oh Edward she's exhausted, let her sleep on this lawn chair." Esme said sternly.

"Yes mother." Edward said smiling and laid me carefully on the chair.

"Are you in any pain?" Edward asked me.

"My leg hurts a little, but I'm just tired." I sounded incoherent.

Edward laughed, "Okay."

Edward stood up and hugged Esme.

"Oh I missed you so much" Esme said to Edward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Me too." Edward said.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled as she ran over to embrace her husband.

I looked back to Edward. "Sleep Bella, you'll see your father soon.

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella, more than anything."

And with that, I faded into the darkness.

* * *

**This was very Twilighty.  
And sorry to those who wanted Bella to be a vampire, I just didn't think it was time yet.  
To people who are asking if there is going to be a sequel: I don't know yet. I wouldn't really know where I would go after this, I'll think about it though, but I kinda wanted start this other story that's brewing in the back of my brain. Who knows.  
Thank you!  
REVIEW! :P!**

**_Maggie_**


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: I did not own Twilight... or Burger King.

* * *

Chapter 18

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke to the gentle sea breeze blowing in my face. I sat up and looked into the distance. We were still on the ocean. I looked down at my leg, it still hurt but not as bad. You could see the snake bite holes and it was purple and reddish around the wound, there was also a crescent shape bite mark around it, Edward's bite mark I guessed.

I laid my head back on the small pillow that was connected to the lawn chair and closed my eyes. I few seconds later I opened them to Alice sitting on the end of the chair with a Burger King bag in her little hands smiling brightly. I jumped because I didn't even hear her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She laughed and handed me the bag.

"S'okay. What's this?" I asked.

"It's a spicy chicken sandwich." She shrugged.

My stomach applauded at the words. The last time I had a real meal was… who knows how long.

"It's my favorite! How did you-"

She stopped me and pointed to her head.

"Oh right." I blushed. "Thank you!"

"No problem Bella." She sat up, hugged me, and danced away leaving me with my sandwich.

I opened the bag and the wonderful smell surrounded me. I tore the sandwich out of its wrapping and ate it quickly. I downed the fries and chugged the chocolate milkshake in a matter of minutes.

I loved that girl!

I decided once I was full to explore the ship, and look for Edward. I carefully got out of the chair and tried to step on my foot. It was working for awhile until I put all my weight on the foot. My foot collapsed. I waited for my body to hit the ground but instead cool arms caught me before I fell. I looked up. Edward was smiling at me.

"Hello, love! Foot still tender?"

I nodded.

He kissed me and delicately swung me on his back.

"Ready to meet my family officially?" He asked. I gulped.

"Afraid of a family of vampires?" He guessed, chuckling.

"No…" I blushed. "I'm afraid they won't like me."

Edward laughed loudly and I could have sworn I heard some laughing coming from a different part of the boat.

Edward kissed my hand and laughed again. "They'll love you! Esme's ready to make you a part of the family already!" He laughed. Edward carried me on deck. All the Cullen's were still in the exact same places as before, like they haven't even moved. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice smiled. Jasper looked a little anxious, and Rosalie just glared at me.

Edward had told me about how Rosalie wasn't the nicest person in the world and how she would probably hate me if we met. But I wasn't prepared for that.

Rosalie was beautiful, flawless. But the death glare she gave me was intimidating, terrifying.

I shuddered. Jasper felt my mood change. He and Edward hissed at Rosalie. She just rolled her eyes and began looking at her nails, uninterested.

"So how's the leg Bella?" Carlisle asked sweetly, breaking the awkward tension.

"It's fine." I squeaked.

Edward rolled his eyes this time. "Bella you can't even walk on it. It's worse then _fine_."

I blushed and shrugged.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Edward sat me in the chair that Carlisle was sitting in. Alice handed Carlisle a bag I've never seen before.

Carlisle beamed at Alice.

"You brought my bag?!" He laughed. He sounded like a child who just got back his lost puppy.

Alice shrugged. "Just in case."

Carlisle looked at the two bite marks on my leg.

After many 'hmms' and 'oohs,' he finally spoke.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can explain the _snake _bite to the hospital. But I'm not sure about the _vampire _bite…"

"_Hospital?"_ I yelped.

"Bella you're very weak and you're not healthy at all. We'll have to get an I.V. in you for at least an hour.

"_I.V?"_ I yelped again.

Rosalie smirked.

"Don't worry, love. I won't leave your sight." Edward said.

I smiled.

"Hmm…" Carlisle pondered. "We can just wrap up your wound and I'll tell the nurses not to change the bandage. Also I think you just have a small sprain, but I'll need an x-ray to confirm."

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything." I said

"No problem Bella." Carlisle said hugging me.

"So Bella," Emmett started, "You drowned, got bitten by a snake, got bitten by a vampire, fell in love with a vampire, got very sick, and was the only human to survive a plane crash. How are you alive?"

"Honestly Emmett, I have no clue myself." I laughed.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. "She's a keeper!"

I blushed and hid my head in Edward's chest.

"Don't worry, love. "Edward murmured. "Emmett makes a lot of stupid jokes. There never funny though."

I giggled, Emmett pretended to feel hurt.

"We'll be at shore in twenty minutes." Alice informed us.

I was happy, sad, and a little nervous. I was happy because I could see my father. Sad because I would miss being the island with Edward. Nervous because of the hospital.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time. "Your emotions are all haywire."

I blushed. "I'm just excited I guess.

Edward hugged me closer.

"Oh Edward," Esme said, "I'm so happy you found someone to love."

Edward smiled and kissed my head.

So for the remaining fifteen minutes, I sat with Edward enjoying the see breeze, dodging Rosalie's death stares, and thinking about the future.

* * *

**Well now I'm hungry for Burger King...  
Anyway! I still don't know about a sequel yet. I am thinking about writing something different, then getting back to this story's sequel, if there is one! I'll post a poll about it and see what you guys are thinking, although I think I already know what's going to win...  
I'm guessing about two more Chapters until this story is over, I'm trying to stretch it out as much as I can.. hence this Chapter. -coughs-  
Thanks!  
REVIEW! :P.**

**_Maggie_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**  


* * *

Chapter 19

**Bella's POV.**

"Five minutes!" Alice announced.

I shivered.

"Okay Alice, that's enough with the broadcasts, we got it." Edward said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward, Edward rolled his eyes.

"So…this is it." I stated.

"Of course not!" Edward practically yelled. "I'll always be here to keep you safe.

"No no! I mean, the end of our 'island adventure,'" I laughed.

He shrugged. "We could come back some time if you want."

I smiled, "I would like that."

I could barely see the dock, but we were getting close.

"So what's the plan Alice?" Edward asked.

"Well, I think we'll take Bella to our house for awhile, get her cleaned up a little." Alice said, I blushed; I must have looked awful.

"Then we should take her to the hospital…"

"No!" I squeaked, "I mean… I want to see Charlie."

"Very well." Carlisle said. "We'll get you cleaned up, then to Charlie then…"

"The hospital." I sighed.

Edward hugged me tighter.

Finally, our boat hit land. Part of me wanted to jump off the boat and kiss the ground. The other part wanted to yell at the Cullen's to turn this boat around!

Jasper tied the boat up at the dock along with the other boats and Edward carried me off the boat and into the parking lot of the ship yard.

There was a silver Volvo and a Black Mercedes.

Edward's face lit up. "You brought my Volvo?!" He asked.

Alice shrugged, "I thought you might miss it. Too bad you'll be sitting in the back with Bella while _I_ drive and Jasper sits up front."

Edward stared at Alice as she got in the drivers seat, then his stare went to Jasper who shrugged and got in the passengers seat.

Edward rolled his eyes and carefully put me in the back and seat and sat down next to me.

"You should sleep Bella." Edward murmured to me.

"I've been sleeping too much." I laughed.

Edward shrugged, "Humans need a lot of sleep."

I was about to say something but I glanced at the speedometer. It was in the 100's.

"Holy crap Alice, Slow down!!" Alice trilled a laugh that sounded like Bells, but she didn't slow down.

I looked up franticly at Edward.

"Relax Bella, we like to drive fast." I didn't calm down though.

"Alice, you might want to slow down a little." Jasper commented, feeling my mood.

I smiled at Jasper; Alice sighed and went down to 90.

"Better?" She asked.

"Hardly." I muttered to myself. Edward laughed.

It would have taken an hour to get to Forks but thanks too Alice's insane driving we got there in about twenty minutes.

**(A/N I don't remember how the house looked in the book exactly and I'm too lazy to go get my book so I'll just be writing this from memory. Heh…) **

We pulled into a long drive way that curved into the woods. Soon a big white house came into view. It was beautiful, breathtaking.

Edward had me out of the car before Alice could even take the key out of the ignition. He walked up the stone path into the big house. It was very bright in the house, many windows. The others came in and smiled at me, with the exception of Rosalie.

"So what do you think Bella?" Esme asked.

"It's… amazing…" I said.

She smiled.

"How about I get you a bath with real soap?" Alice laughed.

"It would be great!" I smiled.

I looked up at Edward. "You're going to have to put me down now."

Edward shook his head like a little kid.

"Come on Edward, she'll be fine with me." Alice said holding her arms out.

Edward hesitated but soon gave me to Alice.

She ran up the stairs into the bathroom and sat me in a chair.

She raced around the room starting the bath water, filling the tub with almost a whole bottle of bubbles. She got me some clean clothes that looked my size, got out towels, hair dryer, brush… I could go on.

She did this in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, you think you can handle it from here?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled, "Holler if you need me!" and she danced out of the bathroom.

"Or you could just see it." I said to myself. I heard Alice's high-pitched laugh outside the door.

I winced as I stepped on my foot so I had to hobble on one foot to get to the bathtub.

I took a long bath, I needed it.

The clothes Alice put out for me did fit perfectly. They were sweat pants and a blue T-shirt.

I limped out of the bathroom to find Alice standing at the door.

"Have you been there the whole time?" I asked.

"I have good news!" She said, ignoring my question.

"What?"

"Carlisle found an old Ace bandage in one of his bags; he says you won't have to go to the hospital!"

"Really?! Yay!" I giggled.

Alice picked me up and ran to another room. Carlisle's office I guessed.

"How many bags does that man have?" I asked.

"Too many to count." Edward appeared.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Hello love." He said as he kissed my cheek.

Carlisle examined my foot again and put a small brace on it.

"Just a small sprain!" He announced, "And I think if you eat healthy things and rest for awhile, you won't need an I.V."

"Thank you Carlisle!" I exclaimed.

"No problem Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"We should get you home now." Edward said.

My heart raced. "Yes." I agreed.

Edward and I pulled into Charlie's driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was there.

I gulped.

"It'll be fine." Edward assured.

I nodded, my heart kicked into a sprint.

Edward lifted me out of the car and walked toward the front door.

He put me on my feet, and I leaned against him.

I slowly knocked on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I took a few deep breaths as I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps walk to the door.

He slowly opened it.

He looked tired, liked he hadn't slept in weeks. It was heartbreaking.

"Bella?!" He asked.

I nodded, smiling.

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Is that really you?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes, as well as mine.

"Yes Dad." I cried.

Charlie must have just noticed Edward standing next to us because he straightened up.

"Edward?!" He asked baffled. "You were on the plane too weren't you?"

"Yes." Edward nodded. "Along with my father. The three of us were the only survivors. We crashed on a small island. My family came and found us."

"Oh…" Charlie seemed distracted. He noticed Edward's arm around my waist. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh right! Dad… this is Edward, my _boyfriend_."

* * *

**Next Chapter will probably be the Epilogue!  
I'm sorry this story is almost over but I'm also a bit relived, Writers Block takes a lot out of you.  
Please Please Please vote in my poll that's on my profile for sequel or no sequel!  
Thank you guys so much, all of my reviewers are the reason I keep writing! :D  
Please Review!**

**_Maggie_**


	20. Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: Oh wow I'm going to miss this! -Words dripping with Sarcasm.- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**  


* * *

Epilogue

_Flightless Bird_

**Bella's POV.**

_Perfect._ That was the word. Everything was perfect.

Everything worked out the way it was supposed to.

I looked out the window in my room to see my vampire boyfriend leaning against his Volvo ready to pick me up for school.

Charlie was a tad bit shocked to see that Edward was my boyfriend. He tried to convince me over and over that since he was the only teenager with me for over a month maybe I just forgotten what it was like to be around over people. Yeah, right.

We didn't dare tell him about the engagement, we didn't want him to get a brain hemorrhage.

We agreed to marry two months before my nineteenth birthday. Edward wanted me to graduate before we get married, I agreed. We also agreed that he would change me a month before my nineteenth birthday.

My mother was completely overwhelmed when I called her the day I got back. She insisted I come live with her in Jacksonville, because Phil finally can stay in one place now. I told her about Edward and how I didn't want to leave him but she didn't believe that like Charlie, so I just told her I was terrified of flying anywhere anymore and she didn't say anything else about it.

The news was all over the story about how little Alice and the help of her family found us and the plane crash. She just told everyone that she had a _feeling_where we were. They wanted to interview Carlisle, Edward, and me but we just said that we would rather forget everything then talk about it.

Of course, that didn't stop all the kids at school. The first day I walked in the doors of Fork's high school Edward and I were ambushed with questions. It's been about a month since we returned and people are still talking about it. It's probably the most excitement the town of Forks has gotten in awhile.

Not only was everyone shocked that we survived the plane crash, they were more shocked that _I_ was dating the all famous _Edward Cullen._

Edward had said that as soon as they saw us holding hands most of the girls wanted to rip my throat out. At least I was making friends…

I did make a few friends though. Angela Weber was a nice girl that never made any rude comments and always put others before herself.

Jessica Stanley. I wasn't sure if she was my friend or if it was because I was the new shiny toy in the toy box.

Mike Newton seemed to take a liking to me the minute he saw me. Edward and Jessica didn't like that as much.

I walked out the door and into Edward's arms.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Pretty good. How was watching me sleep last night?"

"Oh entertaining! You kept mumbling something about toothpaste and grass…"

Another thing Charlie had no idea about. Almost every night when I go to bed Edward sneaks into my bedroom and watches me sleep. Charlie would defiantly have a stroke if he knew that.

In less than five minutes we were at the school. Edward's insane driving hadn't changed.

"Another day of school." I sighed.

Edward laughed.

"Get used to it." He said as he appeared at my side opening my door. "You have about… eh… an eternity of high school left."

"As long as your there I think I can live through it."

He laughed and kissed me.

"Okay you too break it up." Alice emerged out of Rose's red BMW. "Bella. I need you to come home with me today. We're going shopping!" She squealed.

I whimpered and looked up at Edward.

He smiled. "Get used to it." He repeated.

"Ugh! I can live with high school for the rest of forever, but I don't know about shopping with Alice forever!"

Emmett laughed also coming out of Rose's car. Rose just glared and grabbed Emmett by the hair as they walked to the school.

Rosalie's attitude toward me didn't change much. She still hated me and I still avoided her as much as I could.

"Can Edward come shopping with us today Alice? Please?!" I begged.

Edward tensed next to me; he didn't want to go as much as I did.

Jasper appeared next to Alice.

"He's going hunting today later with me." Jasper smirked.

Edward threw him a thank you smile. I just glared at him.

"Mean!" I shouted.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine Bella."

I grumbled.

"Come on guys, the bells going to ring in fifty seconds." Alice said pushing us along.

I said goodbye to Edward and walked to my first class.

Jessica was sitting at her desk putting more eyeliner on and flirting with Mike. I sighed.

The bell rang and another boring day of high school began.

Everyday was the same, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

_Later that day, 9:30pm._

"I'm going to bed Dad, night." I told Charlie.

"Already?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yup, I'm tired." I added a fake yawn for effort.

"Okay…"

Charlie had became a lot more apprehensive.

I trudged up the stairs.

I opened my door to see Edward lying on my bed reading my diary from first grade!

"Edward!" I whispered angrily.

"Hello, love." He said not looking up from the book.

"Where did you get that?!" I demanded.

"Floorboards."

I must have left it there so many years ago on one of my yearly visits to Forks.

"Don't read my diary!"

"You took _dance class?_" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Edward!!" I whined. "Please stop reading that." I reached for the book, he moved out of the way and I fell on the bed.

"No, no… listen to this. 'Today I went to dance class. It was sucky. I don't know why mom makes me take stupid dance class. I fell at least seven times!'" Edward was cracking up before the end of the sentence.

I blushed. "Give me that book Edward!" I yelled.

"Shh…" He murmured.

"Please!" I whispered.

"Wait one more line."

I frowned.

'Dear diary, today in school we had to write papers about what kind of person we wanted to marry when we grew up. I wrote that I wanted to marry someone who would always be there for me and always protect me from danger, not like a superhero though, there sort of overrated. But someone who will promise to love me forever.'

We smiled at each other.

"I promise to love you forever." He murmured.

I smiled. "I promise to love you forever. Now give me that book!"

_Forever sounded just about right to me._**Sometime today I'm going to post a big "Thank You Note Thingy." after this Chapter but this is it!  
I'll explain everything in that. :P.  
I love you all! Review~!~!~!~!~! :D**

* * *

**_Maggie_  
**


	21. Thank You!

**Dear All of my readers and reviews,**

**I'd just like to take sometime out of your busy schedules to tell you…**

**How much I love you!**

**And I'd like to say,**

**Thank you!**

**For being amazingly awesomely fantastic! :D**

**I love love love when people send me nice reviews!**

**This story was amazingly fun to write, and fun to see all of your reactions.**

**On to the important stuff.**

_**Flightless Bird**_** is now complete!**

_**Flightless Bird**_** was one of the longest things I've ever written.**

**Based on my poll results, I think you guys want a sequel? **

**Since most of you want one,**

**I am**** going to write one!**

**But!**

**I can't say when exactly.**

**I'm going to take a small break from writing for awhile, but I will write one!**

**I think maybe I'll write most of it before I post.**

**I'm not sure yet!**

**Once again Thank you all!**

**:)**

_**Maggie.**_


	22. Titles! :D

Oh It's the weekend, finally!!!!!

It's so hot outside!!!! 80degrees! I live up North so I'm pretty darn sick of the snow!!!!

I plan on attempting to write a lot this weekend :D I'm trying to make the Sequel's chapters longer than Flightless Bird's chapters.

Anyway, I started writing this because I know the sequel should be coming out soon and I still do not have a title for it! :\

But that's where you guys come in!! On my profile there is a poll for a title for the sequel, if you haven't already, (and if you have thank you very much) please take the poll, I'd really appreciate it!

The titles I came up with are:

Lunar Eclipse,

Morning Sun,

American Mouth,

Full Moon.

Yeah, there pretty sucky but that's all I could come up with. :P

IF you have a better idea for a name, I'd love to hear it. Just PM me or review.

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
